


Hidden Away- Ninjago AU

by Simple_Ninjagian



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Ninjagian/pseuds/Simple_Ninjagian
Summary: Lloyd is a high school student in Ninjago City High School. He is also the Green Ninja but no one knows that. The rest of his team mates don't either. Also being the son of Lord Garmadon, he's bullied and treated like dirt by the entire school, even the ninja team (no one knows the other's identity). He isolates himself and figures out ways to keep himself hidden away.Things go south for Lloyd when a mysterious girl who's new to the school figures him out. She encourages him to open up more and stop being so isolated. His first friend she may seem but with the way things are going, she may just be another high schooler who's tricking him to show his face. To him wasn't it better hidden away?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter I

Lloyd stood by his locker getting his books out. It was six in the morning and although school was to start eight thirty, he felt he had no choice. He closed his locker and rushed off to his homeroom. He set up his seat at the back making sure to leave it in a way that no one would think of sitting on it. He did the same for the rest of his classes and hurried of to the Janitor's closet. He dropped the keys back where he took them from and closed door with him still inside. There was a door leading to the old boiler room hidden behind a huge metal shelf. He pushed the shelf away from the door and went through. He returned the shelf to it's original position and closed the door behind him. There were a series of old passages that were connected throughout the school and lead to different rooms in the school. These passages was where Lloyd stayed in till school began and was what he used to get in and out of classes without going near people. This was the daily routine of Lloyd Garmadon.

* * *

 _I can't believe I forgot something,_ Lloyd screamed in his head as he ran through the secret passages. He got to an exit point and sneaked his way into the hallway. Unfortunately for him, there were already a few people in the hallway. He narrowed his eyes to figure out a way through without being noticed. He decided with the usual hoodie up, hoping no one would recognize him, considering he hadn't been in front of people in a long time.

As he walked down the hall, not that many noticed him, to his relief. He wanted to be in and out before people recognized him. He heard a few familiar voices but he didn't want to be sure. Curiosity got the better of him and he turned back to see the cheer squad talking with each other at a corner. He quickly turned back before he was spotted but something hit him from his front causing him to fall backwards and land on the floor. His hoodie fell down and gasps were heard in the hallway. He gulped.

He looked at what hit him and saw a girl holding a high stack of library books. Lloyd stood up from the floor almost immediately and dusted himself off. He pulled up his hoodie and walked past the girl in a hurry. People started whispering as he passed them. They were avoiding him like he had some sort of contagious disease.

 _How much farther is my locker anyway,_ Lloyd thought to himself with frustration. As soon as he thought that he saw his locker right up ahead and went straight for it. He quickly got what he needed but was stopped before he could detour to homeroom.

"Hey dude! We thought you were dead!" Lloyd looked at the owner of the voice. _Oh no, Kai._ He was paralyzed with fear when he saw Kai's face.

"Yeah, no one's seen you since homecoming!" Lloyd noticed his sister Nya too and this time you could see the fear in his eyes. Although his face looked calm, it was obvious he was shocked and paralyzed with fear. He had hoped not to run into any of the people who bullied him.

"Where you been?" Kai asked him, a sly look on his face. "And why are you just coming now?"

"Uh.. I- uh-"

"What?" Kai asked taking a step closer to him. "Cat got your tongue?"

Lloyd just stood staring at Kai in fear. He couldn't say a thing. The words just wouldn't come out from his mouth.

"Hey everyone! Lloyd Garmadork is back!" Kai shouted out to everyone in the hallway. People started turning their heads in his direction before turning in Lloyd's direction. Kai grabbed the front collar of Lloyd's shirt and pulled him in front for everyone to see. 

_Was an English textbook really worth all this,_ Lloyd thought to himself. He could see people coming towards him, most of them writing stuff in notes as they walked towards him. Others were stereotyping as evil again, muttering names he wished to never hear again. _What does have a sophomore have to do to get the bell to ring!_ He thought to himself in frustration. His face was becoming less of one with fear but instead more of one with frustration.

 _It's the same thing over and over again. Lloyd Garma-this, Lloyd Garma-that, son of a this, evil, devil's spawn. How much more before I break?_ Lloyd mentally slapped himself. He noticed Kai wasn't holding him again. And Nya had gotten out her phone and was texting somebody. He could leave before the bell rang without having to deal with this. He decided on that as his best form of action.

Lloyd ducked out of the way, his English textbook in hand, and headed towards the boys bathroom. A few people followed, taking pictures of him, before he ran inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He used the ventilation system to get into one of the passage ways and made his way to homeroom. He was going to have to be more careful now that people know he still exists.


	2. Chapter 2

Recess arrived early that day, since teachers were having a private meeting with the Principal and Vice Principal. The students went free in the halls, the cafeteria and to any other place they wanted too. But what everyone was really interested in doing was the 'Hunt'.

"What's up fellow students!" The voice of the well known Cole Brookstone sounded over the P.A. system. "You all ready for today's special?!" Shouts of 'yes' were heard all over the school. The teachers didn't hear it of course, they were in a building separate from the school.

Cole's best friend, Jay Walker took the reins. "Rumors are going round that LLOYD GARMADON still attends this school." He emphasized on 'Lloyd Garmadon'. Boos erupted from the students. The cheer squad, led by Chen, did the boo Lloyd song over the P.A for students to hear.

"Well for today, we'll be holding a hunt! Led by Kai, Chen, and Morro, we the students are going to hunt down Lloyd Garmadon." The students of the school started getting excited at this.

"Of course, there will be a prize." Cole said taking back the mike. "Whoever hunts out Lloyd Garmadon and brings him to the gym gets a free 100 dollar coupon for 'Buddy's Pizza'!" Screams were heard throughout the halls from the girls while boys just shouted happily.

"Remember, only sophomores!" Jay warned. "We can't have a repeat of last week."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lloyd sat inside the Janitor's locker finishing up on school work. The Janitor let him stay inside whenever he wished. Lloyd was looking through the school blog to see what the hunt for this week was. He stared at his phone in horror when he saw a picture of him with the headlines; WEEKLY STUNT: HUNT DOWN LLOYD GARMADON, pasted on the front. His stomach started going queasy at the thought of it. He had to lock all the passage ways before someone accidentally stumbled on something.

Every door leading into the passage ways could be locked from the inside except one- the one in the Janitor's closet. He hurriedly locked up everything, which took a while considering it was the whole school. He'd nearly been spotted once or twice and just narrowly escaped. He got back to the Janitor's closet in record time and exited the door. He breathed a sigh of relief once he pushed the shelf back in front door.

"What's that?" Lloyd jumped back in surprise when he heard the female voice. He looked at the girl who was staring at him, a broom aimed at him. "What's that behind the shelf?" She asked.

"Uh- it's um-"

"You're Lloyd Garmadon, aren't you?" The girl said eyeing him. Lloyd looked at the girl like she just asked the dumbest question in history. He noticed her staring at him like she wasn't sure.

"You look nothing like a villain." She said arching an eyebrow at Lloyd.

"Tell that to the entire city." Lloyd muttered. He decided to change the conversation. "Aren't you that girl who was carrying the stacks of books yesterday?"

"Yes I am. I'm Stacy" She offered her hand in a hand shake. Lloyd stared at it not knowing whether it was a trick or not. He was about to take it when two more girls appeared in the Janitor's closet.

"Stacy get back!" Lloyd recognized the voice as Nya's. "That's Lloyd Garmadon!" Lloyd moved back when he noticed her and her companion, Skylor. Nya and Skylor had Lloyd cornered.

"Alright Lloyd," Skylor said like his name tasted like sour milk. "You come with us to the gym, peacefully and you'll probably end up fine."

All of a sudden a smoke screen started to fill up the area blinding the three girls vision. Something grabbed Lloyd by the arm and dragged him out of the room and into the hallway. Lloyd in all the rush didn't know what was going on and just pulled his hood over his head.

"Who the heck are you?" Lloyd called out as he was running, though he was still being dragged by the mystery person.

"Remember me," The guy was wearing a white hooded jacket with the hoodie up. He turned his head around to reveal himself to Lloyd.

"Zane!" Lloyd whispered in awe. Zane was an android robot made by his father who everyone thought was super weird. Zane hardly spoke to Lloyd but when he did it was if both of them were somehow trapped in the same room cause of bullies and pranksters.

"How- What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked him still shocked. Zane had told Lloyd that he was going to leave, that he couldn't handle the students at the school.

"I'll explain later but first we have to meet up with the others." He replied Lloyd.

"Others?"

"I'll explain it later." Zane dragged Lloyd into another hallway and into a class just nearby. They stood for a while until a herd of students passed by.

"You said you saw him turn down this way?" They could hear Morro's monotonous voice as he said each word. He carried a rope in one hand and had his other hand in his pocket.

"Yup," Nya answered. They heard their footsteps go down the hallway but still remained where they were in case of someone coming by.

"Okay, what's going?" Lloyd asked. He was really confused and the frustration was really hitting him this time. "What's the hunt about?! Shouldn't you be a computer?! What others?! Zane explain something!"

"Calm down Lloyd, not here."

"Then where?!"

"The school shed. That's where the rest of the gang are."

"What gang?" Lloyd said calming down a bit. Zane went over to the window and opened it.

"I'll explain later." Zane replied as he walked out from the window. Lloyd stared at him wide-eyed.

"Zane!" Lloyd ran over to the window. _We're on top of ground floor,_ Lloyd thought, _What's he thinking?_ He looked down to see Zane was on the lawn looking up at him.

"Come on Lloyd," Zane called out, "Don't be afraid, it's not that high."

 _I'm not afraid, I'm the Green Ninja for crying out loud,_ Lloyd thought to himself. He climbed over and jumped down to where Zane was.

Zane ran over to a large shed, with Lloyd following behind. He opened the door and walked inside. Lloyd stopped in front of the shed and didn't follow Zane inside.

"Lloyd?" Zane asked concerned.

"What?" Lloyd said.

"You coming?"

"You sure we should be entering a creepy old shed?"

"Huh?"

"Should I be following you?" Lloyd asked. He covered his mouth as soon as he said that.

"Lloyd you know I never hated you like everyone in school did. So please trust me."

Lloyd looked at Zane, a lot of thoughts circling his head. _What if it's a trap? Are the people in his gang the bullies?_ Lloyd thought, but then he saw Zane and he knew Zane would never lie, _He could be telling the truth, he's never lied before. Not to mention he was my only friend. Ugh, I feel so awkward just standing here and thinking._

Lloyd walked inside the shed, and decided to act like nothing just happened. Zane opened a door and walked inside. Lloyd hesitantly followed. The room was dimly lit with a few chairs set around. Some students were there, their face turned to the two of them. Lloyd moved back when he saw the students and pulled his hood even lower.

"Guys I got him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey people who read this book, hope you're liking it. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I may have made. If you have any thoughts feel free to say them in the comments.  
> Tnx for reading.  
> ~Simple_Ninjagian


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys I got him."

Lloyd took a step back when Zane said that. He instantly recognized Stacy among the students and mentally freaked. Someone closed the door behind him making him more scared.

"Zane, what's going on?" He looked around and saw Jay and Cole there too. "Is that Jay? And Cole?" He sounded like a normal person asking normal questions but on the inside he was freaking out.

"Lloyd, this is the gang." Zane gestured towards the people in the room. Lloyd reluctantly waved.

"How did you find him?" A girl tall enough to be Lloyd's age said. She had on a white baseball cap with a red drawing of a wolf on it.

"Yeah, he's been in school for months and no one knew till yesterday." Jay said surprised.

"He was in the Janitor's closet when I found him." Zane answered.

"Really?" The girl said, "All these months and he's been hiding in a Janitor's closet?"

"Not exactly." Lloyd answered, his hand rubbing the back of his head. He turned to the girl,"I haven't seen you in this school before, what's your name?"

"Oh right. Yeah I'm new, I just transferred. The name's Akita." Akita said.

"So," Cole spoke up from where he sat. "You brought him here, Zane?"

"Don't worry, Cole, Kai and the rest will never be able to find us. The door's cloaked, remember?" Zane assured. Jay was looking at Lloyd like he was scanning him. Lloyd felt uncomfortable with the way he was staring and decided to just walk over to were Zane was standing.

"What is this place?" Lloyd asked Zane.

"Well it's a hideout for students who have issues with socializing and/or get bullied. It's also a nice hangout for us to chill out in."

"But all these people, socialize fine. I've seen most of them hangout with friends or talk with people." Lloyd was confused. Jay and Cole, the two most popular best friends in their grade were there. Stacy, a girl friends with Nya and Skylor ultimately making her popular, a few members of the football team, and Morro's adoptive sister, P.I.X.A.L were there.

"Well Lloyd, that's how their seen in plain view, but really each one of them has issues that they wouldn't ever think bringing up with people."

"I see. And me? Why did you bring me here? No one in Ninjago City can stand the mere sight of me."

"Do you really think you could have made it until the teachers came back from their meeting?"

 _Actually I could've,_ Lloyd answered in his mind, _I am a ninja with a secret hideout after all._

"I guess not." Lloyd lied.

* * *

Zane had explained to Lloyd about the group. It was basically a bunch of students who've either been bullied, are people who fear society, or people afraid of being hated by society cause of some embarrassing truth.

"I was hoping you would join." Zane said to him at the end of the explanation.

"Me?" Lloyd asked surprised." If you haven't noticed," He said whispering, "All of these people hate me, they wouldn't let me join even if I wanted to."

"True but I have a feeling you're not what everyone thinks you are. And you can show that to them."

Lloyd looked at everyone curiously. _Will these people really look past the whole your father's evil thing? That's the only thing stopping me from being normal at this school. Maybe I can convince them that my dad's not evil on purpose. They seem rational._

"And maybe you could redeem yourselves to everyone too. Let them see you for who you really are." Lloyd realized everyone was staring at him. Most of them looked at him expectantly, some looked at him like he shouldn't be trusted, others just stared cause they had been staring at him since.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, redeem?" Lloyd asked. _This is my dad not me. Do people really think I'm the reason my father's still evil? I hope that's not it cause I don't want to accidentally blow up on them and then they'll hate me more. My life is already the worst kind of cruddy._

"You know justify, compensate," Jay listed. Lloyd blinked at him. "For your father's actions?"

"What?! Are you insinuating I apologize to you all for what my father did?!" Some of them nodded. Others just stared. Lloyd scoffed. "Oh now I know you're all full of it. Why in the world would I ever apologized for what my dad does?"

"Cause you're his main reason for being bad, plus your his son and you're always with him. Especially when he's doing something bad." Cole stated.

"My father was bitten by some dumb snake whose venom can turn the purest of hearts evil. That is the reason for him being bad."

"Yet he continued." Akita said, "If he was smart he would have locked himself up before the venom got to him."

"You wouldn't. Just like he didn't cause he got bitten just when he met my mom."

"Still." Akita told him.

"Still nothing. I am not related to any of my dad's cause." Lloyd said matter of fact like.

"But remember when he announced on national television that he was going to take over Ninjago City and give it to you to rule?" Josh, a member of the football team said.

"I was seven." Lloyd argued. _Ugh, what is wrong with these people!_

"What of on your birthday when he took over the arcade because he thought you would love it. He still owns it!" Jay accused.

"That was not my fault!" _It really wasn't! I even begged my dad to give the arcade back!_

"Well it seems to me like you actually care about the devil, Lloyd. Like you're actually okay being a devil too." Stacy said. That hit the nail on the head.

"That's cause he's my dad! And unlike everyone else in Ninjago, I know he's not the way he is because he wants to be! I try everyday to get my dad to drop the whole conquer Ninjago thing, but he can't! And it's not my fault!"

"Yeah right." Stacy waved him off. "Why don't you just jump off a cliff or something? Do us a favor and d-"

"Finish that sentence." Lloyd's expression had turned dark. Everyone in the room noticed it, even Stacy. It sent a bit of a chill which everyone felt. Stacy didn't answer but Lloyd was still mad. "I said finish that sentence!"

Stacy moved back in fear of Lloyd. Lloyd turned his gaze to meet everyone else. Zane moved over to Lloyd. "Lloyd please calm down."

"I will not calm down!" Lloyd stated to Zane. He looked back at everyone. "I actually thought you could all just pause the whole 'Son of Lord Garmadon' thing. Obviously," Lloyd paused as he sighed, calming down and turning back to his usual shy self, "You can't."

Lloyd turn to Zane, "Sorry that what you had planned couldn't work out. I'm just gonna go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey there! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who gave me 'kudos' (I think that what they're called). Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Sorry if the story was too fast or too slow or too soon or too weird. I'd really appreciate it if you told me in the comments.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for the really long wait. I know it's been over a month or two since the last post and I sincerely apologize for that. Here's chapter 4. Chapters 5, 6, 7, & 8 are on their way soon. And by soon I mean before next Monday. That's a promise. Hope you enjoy it!

Lloyd walked out of the shed cautiously, knowing that all the sophomores were still on the hunt for him. Zane watched as Lloyd left the shed, the sadness of his leaving slowly turning into an annoyance for his friends who couldn't even keep quiet as he told them too.

"You think he's going to be alright?" It was Akita who spoke. She stood beside Zane wondering what the expression on his face was for. "Our classmates are pretty rough and I doubt he'll last without being found out."

"He lasted months in this school without being noticed, I think he'll be just fine," Zane spoke with a tint of the annoying feeling he was bottling up showing in his voice.

X~X~X~X~X~

Lloyd headed over to the school garden. It was a nice solitary area filled with a lot of silence and a lot of beautiful plants. Lloyd always came here to escape into his head, using his self-learned gardening skills to make the place look lovely. No one ever goes there since no one even knows there's a school garden. Lloyd needed a place to hide from all the bullying during his freshman year and so he found this place and turned into his sanctuary.

It was peaceful. So peaceful that Lloyd found himself drifting off to sleep. He knew the private conference between the teachers, the vice-principal, and the principal would probably end a while after the sixth period, so he let himself fall asleep. The garden was in a secluded area in the school and not so easy to find or get to so Lloyd let himself fall slowly into a nice slumber.

Unfortunately, that slumber didn't last ten minutes. Lloyd had just bought himself a round trip ticket that would've ended up earning him in dreamland, but the ticket shattered into thin air and he was woken up by the sounds of destruction. He could hear buildings being smashed into and the screams of people. It was enough to snap him out of his sleep mode and into his ninja mode.

He didn't transform into his ninja suit yet. He had to make sure he wasn't asleep and just hearing things. He was proved otherwise when a shark mech dove headfirst into the school compound. It crashed into the building reserved for the eleventh and twelfth graders of the school. Lloyd, out of instinct, quickly changed into his ninja suit and rushed towards the building.

Two of the ninja were already there; the master of the earth who was clad in black and the master of lightning who was clad in blue. Lloyd joined up with the two of them to help make sure everyone in the building was okay.

"Glad someone could finally make it! Blue here was annoying me to pieces!" The black one spoke to Lloyd. They each identified themselves according to their colors so as to keep their identities hidden.

"I was not!" The blue said defending himself. "Besides, quit complaining. My ninja sense is going off like crazy!"

"Ninja sense?" Lloyd asked confusedly.

"Blue thinks ninjas have the ability to sense upcoming danger and that he's unlocked his." The black one spoke.

"That's... interesting?" Lloyd was still confused.

"Not really, Blue's just being himself again," Black told Lloyd as they got closer to the crash site.

The shark mech looked destroyed, almost like it was thrown out of the sky. Lloyd asked Blue to deal with the students while he and Black figure out a way to get rid of the mech.

Blue left, joining up with Red who decided on helping him while Water went on to join Black and Lloyd. Water was the only one called by her element since she and Blue share the same color. Once the three were only a few feet away from the mech, the door to the shark mech opened up. White fog erupted from the mech as a dark figure stepped out into the light.

"Hello, ninjas." The dark voice of Lord Garmadon echoed through the rubble sending a chill down the spines of students that were still in that area.

"Ha! My ninja sense does work, Black!" Blue exclaimed.

"Garmadon," Red spoke while gritting his teeth, "What do you want here? Shouldn't you be climbing up Borg Industries to get to the mayor?"

"Yes, well, I'm not interested in conquering today I'm just here on personal business." Lord Garmadon answered. He adjusted the robes he wore and began walking down from the mech.

"At a high school?" White asked. He had only joined a while before, dealing with evacuating the students outside.

"And why destroy this building?" Lloyd asked. "What personal business could you possibly want here of all places?"

"Nothing of which should concern you Green Ninja, neither should it concern you, other ninjas." Lord Garmadon walked past them while taking in his surroundings.

"It is our concern, Garmadon," Lloyd told him, "You barge your way into this school, destroy one of its buildings, harming a lot of innocent civilians in the process, and in the end you expect us to act like it's not our concern?"

"Yeah, man," Blue spoke, "You have some nerve."

"Fine then," Lord Garmadon spoke, "I am here for my son. Now if you don't mind I have some searching to be doing."

"You destroyed half the junior/senior sector for that thing?" Water asked, shaking her head slightly, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, the guy's not worth all this effort," Black added, "He's probably hiding somewhere or something so you should just reconsider your current activity and find a way to repair this building back."

"I destroy. I do not repair anything unless I feel it's necessary," Lord Garmadon said to Black. "Now if you ninja would be so kind to lead me to my son-"

"Uh, no way," Red said cutting him off, "We aren't helping you unless you fix this school back. Or at least hand over the money to fix it."

"Fiesty as always then," Garmadon muttered to himself, "I'm not paying for damages. If you ask me, the school should pay me for getting my ride wrecked."

The ninjas growled at Gamradon's remark as he continued walking away.

"Red, Blue, and Black," Lloyd said to them, "The three of you will take care of damage control in the city. Garmadon was the only one out in Ninjago today meaning his shark lackeys aren't going to be a problem. Also, see if you can find Garmadon's personal mech and put a tracker on it."

"Aye Aye captain!" Blue said.

"Sure," Black and Red said at the same time.

"Water," Lloyd continued, "You and White make sure Garmadon doesn't cause any more destruction. Tell some of the students to help evacuate the school."

"What'll you be doing, Greenie?" Water asked

"I'm going to go look for the cause of all this," Lloyd said with a sigh.

"Don't be too upset, Green," Red said, "The guy may be the consistent cause of havoc in our lives, but he's not as smart, so you'll find him easy peasy."

 _Was that supposed to cheer me up?_ Lloyd thought to himself.

"You should try asking the students," Blue offered, "They'll do anything to get rid of that evil nuisance contaminating their school."

 _Contaminating?_ Lloyd thought again, _If only they knew who they were talking to._

"Thanks for the advice," Lloyd said as he split up from the group. He returned back to the garden making sure no one was following and changed into his normal clothes. He left and took a back entrance into the school building, that is, the one for ninth and tenth graders.

The janitor closet was his primary destination, but the students had filled the hallways, chatting and gossiping about Garmadon's entry. Lloyd winced when he saw the multitude of people standing there and knew there was no getting through there without being seen.

"There you are," The sound of Skylar's voice startled Lloyd causing him to turn around swiftly to face her.

"Don't scare me like that, Sky," Lloyd said letting out the breath he was holding.

"I wasn't trying to scare you, Lloyd," Skylor said, "Sheesh."

"Yes, you were," Lloyd looked around frantically hoping no one can see him. "You used your I-hate-Lloyd voice on me. I almost thought you were with Nya."

"Well, I'm not," Skylor said, "Lost Nya in the crowd and now I can't find her. Managed to find you, though."

"Do you know why my father is after me?" Lloyd said pulling Skylor outside so they could converse discreetly.

"No, my father didn't say anything about him showing up today," Skylor replied, "Karlof didn't know anything either,"

"Karlof?" Lloyd raised a brow, "Who's he?"

"He's a guy I met who was working at Garmadon's factory. He's also an elemental, like us,"

"Good to know," Lloyd said to himself.

The sounds of Garmadon's voice echoed into the halls, disrupting their conversation.

"Bring to me my son," Garmadon commanded, "Or face dire consequences,"

Students screamed in fear and began running away in panic. Garmadon continued walking, looking at the lockers as he went by them, trying to identify his son's own.

"That's your cue," Skylor told Lloyd. Lloyd sighed and waved bye to Skylor as he walked back into the school.

The sight of Lloyd made everyone in the school stop running. They were still afraid but they wanted to see how this would play out. Lloyd was battling between his confident and shy personality. When he's with his dad, he's always confident but with his peers, he's usually shy.

"There you are," Garmadon said, "I haven't seen you in a long time, La-Loyd."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised- Chapters 5, 6, 7, & 8 are now available. Thanks for reading this story so far.

"There you are," Garmadon said, "I haven't seen you in a long while, La-Lloyd."

"We are not talking here," Lloyd told him, "Not in front of everyone."

Garmadon eyed his son before gesturing to him to lead the way. Lloyd walked past Garmadon, pulling his hood up. Garmadon turned and followed him until they got outside the building. Students were following them like paparazzi and were readying their phones to take a video of what was going on.

Lloyd led Garmadon out of the school towards a more discreet location. He was able to get the students of his back and in another direction so he could find out what his father wanted with him.

"Why are you here?" Lloyd asked sternly. Even though he loved his dad, being stern with him was the only way to get him to listen to Lloyd.

"Why, to see you, son," Garmadon answered in a sort of innocent voice.

"Drop the act dad," Lloyd said folding his arms at Garmadon, "Why are you really here?"

"Didn't you know, you'll be staying with me for a while,"

"I'm pretty sure mom would have told me that," 

"Yeah, well, your mom got into an accident, so I'm in charge of you now," Garmadon told him.

"Why do you sound like you're happy about it?" Lloyd said not believing a word of his.

"Because La-Lloyd, that means you'll be staying with me," Garmadon said adjusting his robes.

"No way, I'd rather take my chances with living alone," Lloyd said still not believing Garmadon. He turned around to walk away but Garmadon stopped him in his tracks.

"Lloyd this isn't a choice. You're staying with me at the volcano and that's final." Garmadon demanded.

"Look, Dad, you can't just show up at my school, wreck everything, make me look like I'm responsible for it, and still demand that I live with you." Lloyd told him, "For all I know, you could be lying about my mom hoping I'd be gullible enough to go home with you. It's not even lunchtime yet!"

The two found themselves in an argument much sooner than needed. Their noise wasn't loud enough for others to hear but it happened to attract certain people.

"Look, guys! I found Lloyd Garmadon!" It was Blue who spoke making sure to alert his team-mates without giving himself away. "Told you I had a ninja-sense. Ha! In your face!"

"Quiet down, motor-mouth," Red hushed, "I'm trying to listen in."

"I am NOT going with you to your stupid evil lair! Even if coincidentally mom's involved in a serious accident, I would rather take care of myself!" Lloyd told Garmadon.

"I was afraid I'd have to use this but-" Garmadon said as he reached into a pocket inside his robe. He pulled out a key and dangled it in front of a confused Lloyd's face. "This is the key to a room in my volcanic lair containing all the Starfarer comics, all the Starfarer movies both past and latest, a set of videogames -including that vintage one from Milton Dyer, and a year's worth of junk food and candy."

"Does he really think someone as evil as Lloyd would fall for such a low bribe?" Water asked, "How pathetic."

"I don't know about you, Water," Blue said, "But that seems like my kind of dream room! Starfarer comics, Starfarer movies, videogames -even one made by Milton Dyer, a videogame inventing legend!"

"Not to mention a year's worth of junk food and candy," Black added, "I wonder if there'll be cake."

"Perhaps we should focus on the mission at hand," White reminded Blue and Black.

"I'm not for any of your deals no matter how enticing they are!" Lloyd told his father. "Leave me be so I can head back to school to finish school stuff!"

"Hey, where's Greenie?" Red asked. "Wasn't he supposed to find Lloyd?"

"My ninja-sense tells me he's close," Blue said.

"If he were close, Blue," White said to him, "My new watch would've sensed his heat signature,"

"Hmph," Blue huffed.

"What if Lloyd took Green?" Water wondered, "It would explain why he's not here."

"I don't think Lloyd would-" White was cut off mid-sentence.

"I can't believe that scumbag dared to take our Greenie," Blue accused.

"Yeah, who does he think he is?" Black said.

"I wonder how he's doing," Red thought aloud, "We should go rescue him!"

"Hold on there, Red," Water said to him, "Maybe Lloyd's going to talk about capturing Green now that he's with his father."

"Great idea, Water," Blue said. White groaned since he couldn't get a single word in. "I bet he's telling Garmadon how he ambushed Green and trapped him in a secret labyrinth under the school building."

"Go. Away. Dad." Lloyd told Garmadon, "How many times do I have to spell that out for you?! Leave me so I can go back to school!"

"You seem to really like this school, don't you?" Garmadon asked.

"Go. Away! I have things to do, people to deal with, and my life to live -without you!" Lloyd told his father. He wasn't angry at Garmadon, just frustrated that he wouldn't listen to him.

"When he said 'people to deal with'," Blue asked panicking a bit, "You don't think he meant..."

"Why that evil little devil!" Red said.

"We have to get Green back before anything happens to him!" Cole thought aloud.

"I say we ambush right after he walks out on his dad," Water suggests.

"You know, Green does go to a different school than us," White reminded them, "Maybe he had to leave and just couldn't say anything."

"White could be right," Blue told the rest of his teammates, "It's not like it hasn't happened before,"

"I still say we ambush him," Water said, "We could use him as leverage against Garmadon."

"That... is pretty smart," Cole said, "Let's go for it!"

"I'm out," Lloyd told his father, "I've already said my mind. If you want, try and kidnap me, we both know how it'll end."

Garmadon looked furious at Lloyd but knew he couldn't do much. "Lloyd, don't you dare walk away from me!"

Lloyd turned around without acknowledging his father's words. He frowned knowing his father was going to do something about it but he walked anyway.

"Just leave me alone, dad."


	6. Chapter 6

"Just leave me alone, dad."

Lloyd wasn't happy his father had come to Ninjago City, especially since he only came to talk to him. By evening, the news channel would have gotten all the scoop they needed and once again talk about Garmadon's entry. They would surely include Lloyd's name one way or the other, which would end up reducing his likeability.

Lloyd's thoughts changed and soon he was thinking about his identity as the Green Ninja. His alter ego was basically the best friends to the Mayor of Ninjago ever since he started protecting that spot and they'd get to talk. Not to mention the ninjas think of him as a brother. If he revealed his identity to them as the one that they hated the most, so many things could happen. To Lloyd, the only thing that could happen was that they'd hate the Green Ninja and kick him off the team. If not that, then they'll isolate themselves from him, turning him into a complete outcast. There was no good side to this.

Lloyd stopped walking once he was in a secluded area. Garmadon had left in a fit of anger, probably planning another attack on Ninjago. Lloyd looked around him, sensing an unknown presence lurking around. He felt the ground and concentrated on his surroundings. He was ninja making it easier for him to figure out someone was there. Or more accurately; some persons.

"Show yourselves whoever is there," Lloyd said to the people lurking in the shadows.

"Your pretty smart, kid," Someone said from behind a tree. Lloyd immediately turned around to face the voice but he saw nothing. He furrowed his brow in frustration. 

"But that won't let you stop us from getting you," A figure appeared but he stood under the shadow of the school roof.

"If this is a kidnapping, trust me you're wasting your time," Lloyd told him. Lloyd continued in the direction he was originally going. He was trained in martial arts by his father and a few other martial arts specialists ever since he started middle school. Also, he's a ninja being taught in the art of the ninja. Whoever was trying to kidnap him had better have a lucky charm.

Another figure appeared in front of Lloyd, revealing herself to be the Water Ninja. Soon he found himself surrounded by the rest of the ninja team.

"You're outmatched Lloyd Garmadon. Come with us peacefully and we won't have to fight you." The Ice Ninja said.

Lloyd folded his arms and frowned. He was up against the ninjas, the one people he didn't want to fight. He could take them but then they could start stalking him and being suspicious of him if he won. He knew their habits and he knew him winning would guarantee more hatred so he was in a tight spot.

"All this for an English textbook," Lloyd mused to himself. 

"What?" The Lightning Ninja asked in confusion.

"Leave me alone, ninjas. Using me as leverage against my father is a pretty dumb idea so just leave me be."

"How so?" The Fire Ninja asked between grit teeth.

"Just leave me be," Lloyd said continuing to his destination. He was headed in the Water Ninja's direction but was planning on passing by her hoping she'd listen to him and leave him be. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"You're not going anywhere Lloyd Garmadon," The water ninja lunged at him with a spear with thongs at the end. 

She was attempting to make him move back and fall prey to the others but Lloyd was there when they taught that tactic and knew what would happen if he moved back. Instead, he sidestepped and let her collide with the ice ninja. The water ninja was quick on her feet and managed to stop in time. The ice ninja threw shurikens in Lloyd's direction. Lloyd carefully dodged but still managed a scratch on his cheek.

Lloyd dodged the next shuriken successfully but was not totally lucky when the lightning ninja threw his nunchucks at him wrapping it around Lloyd's legs. The blue ninja threw another one and it wrapped around Lloyd's torso. Lloyd fell backward and found a scythe in front of his face. The wielder - the earth ninja- had a smirk on his face. The fire ninja joined with his sword, threatening Lloyd just as the earth ninja was.

"Ha! We caught you!" The Blue Ninja said. "Wasn't much of a battle, now was it guys?"

Lloyd didn't want to have to use his next move but he couldn't let himself get captured. A situation like that could bring out Garmadon's rage and blind him into conquering Ninjago, unlike the usual times when he just wanted to best the ninjas.

"Hey, guys, what's up with his face?" The Earth Ninja asked. They all looked and noticed the blood on his face was turning from its dark red to black. Lloyd's face was getting paler and his skin getting duller. He broke out of the chains of the nunchucks and stood up. Lloyd blinked, his eyes were duller than its usual black.

"I told you to leave me be," Lloyd reminded them with a glare. He cleaned off the bloodstain on his cheek. "Now I'm this!" He gestured to himself.

"I always knew you were a demon on the inside but this," The fire ninja said gripping his weapon tighter, "this just proves it's on the outside too."

Lloyd was losing his control. As the son of Garmadon, his father had taught him to harness dark energy and use it during combat. The disadvantage is that it feeds off of emotion, dark emotion to be more specific. He rarely used the ability but it was his only chance of escaping the nunchucks. Lloyd tried to calm himself down so that his ability wouldn't feed on his anger.

Lloyd turned back to normal as the ninjas stared at him aiming their weapons from him. The fire ninja was the first out of his daze and went at Lloyd immediately. Lloyd instead of dodging attacked him and soon the others were fighting against him with the fire ninja. It was five against one but it was still an even match. 

During the battle, the school bell rang, signaling the end of the private conference. All six of them paused for a moment with only one motive in mind, finishing the fight before the teachers returned.

Lloyd wasn't waiting till they got tired and called it a day. He was getting impatient, an emotion that was being eaten but his ability. Although he had calmed himself down, he hadn't properly sealed his ability away. This became known to Lloyd a minute too late. His power had taken control and he used his super strength to try to knock them out. The Lightning Ninja was the first down, followed by the Earth Ninja.

Lloyd grabbed the lightning ninja's nunchucks and used it to tie up the water ninja. The ice ninja threw more shurikens at Lloyd but Lloyd grabbed the earth ninja's scythe and used it to deflect his attacks. The fire ninja joined up and went for Lloyd while the ice ninja distracted Lloyd. Lloyd saw this coming and threw the sword in his hand in the fire ninja's direction. The fire ninja dodged just in time but realized too late that the sword wasn't aimed for him.

The sword smashed into the school's sprinkler set off button setting off the sprinklers.

"That's it?" The ice ninja asked, "You just wanted to set off-?"

Lloyd kicked the ice ninja midsentence onto the lawn. The soil was really slippery and especially muddy. The ice ninja landed on his back, staining his white gi with the mud. The fire ninja ran for Lloyd but Lloyd saw it coming and jumped back. The other ninjas were starting to come to and Lloyd could see the teachers coming out of the building.

The fire ninja wasn't done with Lloyd just yet, the anger clear in his eyes but he knew they couldn't finish this fight today.

"Seems like this fight needs to end," The fire ninja told Lloyd. Lloyd wasn't in full control over himself and did not answer. His eyes remained fixed on the fire ninja, the darkness in him trying to unleash itself. Luckily, Lloyd was able to hold it back a bit.

"The next time we fight, Lloyd Garmadon, you won't be so lucky," The fire ninja said glaring at Lloyd. The others had stood up and begun walking away before people came to where they were. Lloyd was the last to leave since he still needed to control himself.

Just in time, Skylor got him and pulled him aside before the teachers could spot him.

"You okay?" She asked, "I saw the whole fight, and I'm pretty impressed that you didn't go full evil on them."

"Thanks, Sky," Lloyd told her, "Let's head to the janitor's closet, my stuff is still there."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my FSM, Cole!" Jay said in the boy's locker room with Cole sitting on the bench next to him. "I've never taken a beating like that. I mean how could such a weak little kid inflict so much damage!"

"I don't know Jay but were just going to have to be better next time," Cole answered Jay.

"Maybe Lloyd could be our archnemesis! Garmadon may be our enemy and all but Lloyd could be our archnemesis from the sidelines! Yes! I can see it! We kicking butt!" Jay said excitedly.

"Stop fooling around Jay and pass me the ice pack," Cole told him, "Classes will soon start and I haven't finished eating my lunch. I must've left it in the shed before heading over to fight Garmadon."

"I wish I still had lunch to think about," Jay whined holding his stomach, "That fight totally drained me and now I'm hungry."

"Are you two through yet?" Zane said entering the locker room.

"Almost done, Zane," Cole said to Zane.

"Still can't believe Zane's the ice ninja. Can you, Cole?" Jay asked.

"He told us the news two weeks back," Cole replied, "It's not shocking anymore, Jay."

The two stood up from the bench and headed over to the door where Zane was waiting for them. They had changed from their ninja gis and had kept it in their lockers. Zane kept his gi in his bag so he wouldn't forget it later.

"So what was the deal with bringing Lloyd?" Jay whispered to Zane once they were outside the locker room.

"Lloyd isn't as bad as everyone thinks, Jay," Zane told him. Cole almost choked on his water, "I'm serious Cole. Everyone sees him as the son of Garmadon and expects him to be just as bad as his father. Lloyd once told me his one wish would be for the world to just look at him for himself, even if it was for one day."

"And himself would be... ?" Cole asked.

"A nice smart teenager wishing he didn't have to struggle with the things he struggles with," Zane answered.

"Hey, do you guys hear that music?" Jay asked, "It sounds like it's coming from the ceiling."

"Jay you're always complaining about hearing some music from the ceiling but I assure you there is no-"

"My sensors are picking up sound waves coming from the vents above us," Zane interrupted.

"Could be just win-"

"Look! Feet!" Jay said in an excited voice. A few students looked his way but in the end, paid no attention to him. "Uh, I mean, look. Feet in the vents." He whispered.

Cole and Zane followed Jay's gaze and indeed there were feet in the vent. The silhouette of someone was walking in the vents with one earphone in his ear and the other dangling down. Cole frowned realizing he was wrong and folded his arms.

"Let's follow him! He seems to be heading to the class we're heading to!" Jay said excitedly.

"I guess we could follow him," Cole said to himself, "What do you say, Zane?"

"I am curious," Zane said. "Fine. Let's follow this vent person. Maybe he's apart of the Secret Ninja Force."

"I doubt that," Cole said, "Red and Water would never step in a vent after what they went through during Mission: Evac. Worst. Mission. Ever."

"Yeah," Jay said agreeing, "And Green said he goes to a different school. What are the odds we'd actually run into any members of the secret ninja force?"

"Hey, Cole! Hey, Jay!" The three of them turned to the owner of the voice. It was Kai, his sister who Jay was always nervous about meeting _for some strange reason._ "Is that Zane?"

Kai and Nya weren't among those who bullied Zane before he left school. They only had beef with Lloyd for reasons yet to be known.

"Yeah, he came back on Monday," Cole answered Kai.

"Hello Nya, hello Kai," Zane greeted.

"Hey, Zane!" The two said.

"Well, we've got to head to class. See you later." Nya said. Kai waved and the two siblings walked away to their classes.

"Like I said, what are the odds we'd actually run into any members of the secret ninja force?" Jay said repeating his earlier question. The other two shrugged.

The three looked up to keep following their vent person but to their dismay, the mystery person was far ahead. The three rushed to catch up to the person and luckily for them, they arrived at class just as he did. Unlike them, the mystery person didn't walk into class but rather continued atop it. They stared for a while before they were snapped out of it by their teacher.

"Are you three boys going to come in or stand and stare at the roof all day?"

"Oh sorry, miss," The three said in unison and walked in.

Halfway through the class, Zane passes a note towards Cole then asks him to pass it to Jay when he's done reading it. Cole reads it and passes it to Jay before turning his head around to the back of the class. Jay followed suit once he was done and the two turned towards Zane in confusion.

"Here, take these," Zane passed them each a pair of contact lenses. The two put it on but nothing changed for them. They looked back at Zane in confusion. Zane shook his head at the two and pointed to the back of the class.

"Can you see him now?" Zane whisper-asked.

"Oh. My. FSM." Jay gasped. He pulled off the lens, no one was there. He put it back on, someone was there.

"That's Lloyd Garmadon," Cole whispered, "And he's invisible. How?"

"That I am yet to figure out," Zane answered, "My sensors are picking up a weird disturbance from Lloyd but I can't seem to identify what it could be."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not uploading Chapter 8. Funny thing is I did, but my service usually fluctuates, so I didn't know that chapter 8 hadn't been posted till today. I know it sounds like a load of excuses but I truly am sorry about not getting it posted.

"That I am yet to figure out," Zane answered, "My sensors are picking up a weird disturbance from Lloyd but I can't seem to identify what it could be."

~~~~~

Kai and his sister, Nya, headed for the gym. They had changed out of their ninja gis and were heading to regroup with the rest of the people in charge of the hunt. They would have gone to class but it was a free period for the two siblings.

"So no one was able to find him?" Kai asked.

"Not a soul," Morro answered in a monotonous voice. "Cole and Jay disappeared to who-knows-where. Chen and the cheerleaders said they couldn't find him either. Ronin got caught up with his con-artistry. Dareth was with me and we searched the entire building. The new girl spotted him along with your sister and Skylor but someone smoke-bombed the place and he escaped."

"Basically, no one found him."

"Don't be like that, Kai," Morro told him, "Where were you this whole time? At least we searched."

"I searched too, it's just-" Kai sighed, "I had no luck either. I know he's in this school somewhere but we just couldn't find him."

"Hold your horses!" Jay screamed just as he ran through the gym doors.

"Jay! Stop! Don't do it!" Zane shouted at Jay, running after him.

"Go for it, Jay!" Cole shouted as he ran after the two. Jay held the door closed, trying to stop Zane from getting through.

"Lloyd's been using some sort of weird magic to make himself invisible!" Jay said trying to keep Zane from getting through. "Zane showed us when he used his inbuilt 3d-printer to create contact lenses that allow us to see through magic! He also uses the vents to get around the school. I, Cole, and Zane saw him!"

The door burst open and Zane and Cole entered the room. Zane folded his arms at Cole and Jay but the two were too busy catching their breaths to notice.

"What's going on?" Nya asked.

"Do not listen to Cole and Jay," Zane said, "They are just delusional."

"We are not!" Jay defended. "Zane's just trying to keep info on Lloyd's whereabouts hidden."

"You know where Lloyd is?" Morro asked. Murmurs echoed in the gym.

"I do not know his exact location only that he has been using some sort of magic to make himself seem invisible," Zane replied. "But that doesn't matter, what do you all want with Lloyd anyway?"

"We all have our own reasons for wanting Lloyd, robot," Morro told Zane, "Mind your business and tell us how you can find him."

"I am not a robot, Morro," Zane corrected, "I am an Android."

"And probably worth a lot too, eh?" Ronin spoke.

"Keep your greedy hands out of this, Ronin," Morro warned. "Now Zane, tell us how we can find Lloyd Garmadon, or else."

~~~~~

Lloyd walked out of school through the back door with his backpack and a few of his books in his hand. He'd managed to get through school without any serious problems and now all that was left for him was riding the bus home. He walked over to the school parking lot making sure to stay hidden. There were no secret passageways in the parking lot unfortunately meaning Lloyd had to walk to the bus.

Lloyd felt a hand grab his shoulder but muscle memory kicked in and Lloyd accidentally threw the owner of the hand over his shoulder.

"Whyyyyyyyy... ?" Lloyd looked at Jay who laid sprawled on the floor groaning. Lloyd's ability to camouflage himself went off the minute Jay touched him and his cover was blown. He was lucky enough that he wasn't in an open area of the parking lot.

"Hey, that's my buddy!" Lloyd turned to the person who spoke, instantly realizing it was Cole. Kai appeared too, followed by his sister, Nya, Morro, and Skylor. Chen's cheerleading squad was spread out against the parking lot as a backup. A few others like Ronin, Dareth, Stacy, and some others, stood closer to where Lloyd was trapped but not as close Jay, Cole, Kai, Nya, Morro, and Skylor.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Kai asked rhetorically. Lloyd was scared to the bone, his body paralyzed with fear. Even though he had martial arts skills taught by both his Sensei and his father, he was dealing with average people and was tied by his own code to not harm anyone of them.

"How?" Lloyd whispered in fear but it was loud enough to be heard. He suspected Skylor but she wouldn't betray him for them, not unless her father told her to. But even that wasn't on the table because her father wouldn't dare try anything to hurt him, not while Garmadon still breaths.

"Pretty easy actually," Morro replied, "All we needed was a highly advanced AI with some leverage we could use on him."

 _Zane? But why? This makes no sense. How would Zane even know I was here?_ Lloyd thought to himself.

"The hunt may be over," Nya said, "But we still found you in the end."

"And here's what," Cole said, "After your father came and tore down one of the buildings, the principal's called an emergency meeting set for tomorrow with all the staff members. Can you guess what the students will be doing tomorrow or rather watching?"

"L-look, um, uh, w-we could work it o-out or s-something," Lloyd told them as he moved back from them. He hadn't realized he was letting himself get cornered. His instincts were failing him more and more as fear consumed him.

"Nuh-uh, Lloyd," Morro said, "If your father won't pay for his crimes, then his son will be just enough to suffice."


	9. Chapter 9

"Nuh-uh, Lloyd," Morro said, "If your father won't pay for his crimes, then his son will be just enough to suffice."

~~~~~

It was midnight and Lloyd was tied up and stashed in one of the lockers in the boys' locker room. The boy's locker room was only for the school gym and since Lloyd never really attended P.E, he was sure the dirty shoes and stinky socks in the locker weren't his.

Lloyd knew he could get out if he wanted but that would cause problems for him. For starters, it'd be easier to go home in the morning and deal with his mother than show up in the middle of the night. There's also the fact that they would just catch him again since he's locked inside the school. Hardly any passageway leads outside the school. Most of them are just connecting buildings, not actually providing an exit in-between.

But the locker was getting cramped and he wasn't planning on letting himself be humiliated smelling like old gym socks. He untied the ropes carefully, unlocked the locker door, and headed out of the locker room. He knew his bag was probably lying in the trash somewhere in the parking lot so he couldn't do anything about that. He went to his own locker in the hallway and brought out another bag filled with the necessary stuff. His ninja gi was safe because he never leaves it in his bag but instead hides it in temporary locations around the school.

He grabbed his spare bag which had spare books in it and spare clothes. He headed back to the locker room and went straight for the showers. During his time, Lloyd couldn't help but think about Zane. Zane wanted Lloyd to be accepted by a group of random teenagers from his grade but then figures out how he stays unseen and then snitches to the cult that hates Lloyd. It didn't make any sense in Lloyd's head.

Lloyd's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fast-moving footsteps -like that of ninjas. He turned off the shower and pulled his face towel to dry himself. He put on some clothes and topped it with his green hoodie jacket. He heard more footsteps coming in his directions and stood still to hear his surroundings more closely.

"What do you want?" Lloyd asked when the lights went out. They came on a second later and he was surrounded by the ninjas. "Hoping to take another beating or what?"

"Like our original plan," The fire ninja said, "To kidnap you."

"Wait, why are we five?" The lightning ninja asked, "Where's greenie?"

"I called him over the comms," The earth ninja said, "But he said he's dealing with something school-related and wishes he could come to capture Lloyd with us."

Lloyd groaned a bit which caught their attention. He grabbed his bag and turned to them with a 'warning' look in his eyes.

"I'm going home," He told them, "You guys aren't going to bother me because you don't wanna die tonight."

"Is that supposed to scare us?" The water ninja retorted, "Come with us peacefully and we won't go hard on you."

"What happened the last time you guys said that?" Lloyd asked them. He slung his bag over his shoulder and turned away from them. The water ninja, out of frustration, charged at Lloyd with her weapons. Lloyd jumped up in an attempt to dodge and used the lightning ninja's head to bounce him higher. He went from lightning to earth and then to ice. He made it to fire and ran towards the exit.

Lloyd wasn't planning on going home before but since the ninjas were after him, he'd have to find a way out of the building and hide for his life.

"You're not getting out of here so easily, Lloyd," The water ninja raged as she ran after him. Lloyd had more experience running than the ninja so he was able to maintain a very good distance between them. Lloyd felt something ring in his hair and reached for it. He pulled out the comm which he always left clipped inside his hair and put it in his ear. He ran faster knowing he'd have to take the call since it was the ninjas who were calling him.

Soon Lloyd was out of sight but they were still chasing him so he continued running.

"Yes?" He whispered picking up the call. He steadied his breath as he ran so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Green, we need you," It was Red calling, "Lloyd's getting away and we need assistance."

"Yeah, dude," Blue said joining the link, "Hurry your butt over here!"

"What Jay said," Black panted, "This guy's moving too fast."

"Aren't you a ninja, Black?" White asked, "You should be able to match his speed."

"I don't see you running any faster," Black retorted.

"My body is not used to this speed and you know why," White told Black.

"Green, you still there?" Water asked.

"Oh, um, yeah definitely, I'll be right there," Lloyd answered. He turned off his comms and ran faster. He didn't want to have to do what he was about to do but it was the only way he could be in two places at once.

Lloyd continued to run faster making sure to take lefts and rights so the ninjas would never catch up. A black fog started emitting from Lloyd as his legs ran faster. His hair turned black and his eyes started losing their color. Soon running beside him was another Lloyd who looked just like him. The original stopped running and the copy followed suit. Lloyd -1 (original) felt the ground for long-range vibrations, a technique he learned from his father.

"They are close," Lloyd -1 said to Lloyd -2 "We only have about five minutes to move before they figure out I'm here."

"Okay," Lloyd -2 responded. "What did you want me for?"

"I need you to sub as the Green Ninja again," Lloyd -1 begged, "Please. I know I said last time would be the last but you don't want to be the one running, do you?"

"I'm fine with running," Lloyd -2 answered, "You are running out of energy. Go rest up and find the ninja gi. When we meet again, we'll switch because I'd be better acting out the Green Ninja and you're better as Lloyd Garmadon."

"You sure?" Lloyd -1 asked.

"Yeah, now let's hurry. Five minutes is almost up." Lloyd -2 answered. The two Lloyds let their hair turn back to its blonde state and their eyes as bright as normal. The two split up. Lloyd -1 left in the direction of his gi while Lloyd -2 stayed to face the five ninjas. Lloyd-2 only planned to delay till the original came in the ninja gi.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, the ninjas searched for Lloyd.

"I have thermal scanners which scan for heat signatures," White suggested as they looked. White was introduced to the team as a robot created by Borg to aid the ninjas. Only two members of the ninja team knew his real identity but everyone knows he's a robot. The blue one nicknamed him 'The Nindroid'.

"Well then, scan already," Red said pounding his fist against the wall. "We need some sort of advantage over Lord Garmadon and so far the only thing we can get is his devil son, Lloyd Garmadon. And we're failing terribly."

"I sense two persons standing in the hallway beside the chemistry lab," White said.

"Two?" Water asked.

"Maybe it's Green, and he's battling Lloyd!" Blue thought out loud.

"It seems to me that they are speaking to each other quite friendly." White corrected Blue. "Take a look."

White opened a compartment in his arm and a holographic image of what was going on appeared.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Black asked.

"Sorry, but my sensors are picking up some sort of disturbance around the two disallowing to listen in or clearly see what is going on," White told them.

"Is that why it's showing some sort of black-purple fog around the two?" Water asked.

"Yes," White answered, "I believe that the fog is the disturbance."

"Let's meet up with them, maybe one of them is Lloyd or at least knows something about Lloyd," Red suggested.

The five hurried over to where the Chemistry lab was located. White still had his eyes on the two people talking. Suddenly, one of them disappears.

"One of them's gone!" White told them. The five ran faster towards the Chemistry lab. Red told them to split up so they could corner him. Blue and Black took a different route while Red, White, and Water continued the same way.

Once at the entrance of the hallway, the group of three stopped upon the sight of Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd noticed them and turned towards their direction. Blue and Black appeared behind him blocking the only exit.

"Heh, ninjas," Lloyd said to himself laughing, "You've chased me this for so long, and yet you still hope to get me. Wow, I live a sad life." He wasn't trying to sound cocky but it was funny to him. ( **Remember, this is Lloyd -2. Lloyd -1 went for the ninja gi** )

"Sad?" The fire ninja scoffed, "It's the people of Ninjago who live a sad life because of you."

"Oh really?" Lloyd asked, "Need I remind you I'm just someone in an unfortunate circumstance? It's somehow like you, you know? Your father was the fire ninja therefore everyone expects you to become the fire ninja. But if you wanted to be seen as the villain, no one's going to take you seriously that you didn't want to grow up to be your father."

"I'm nothing like you," The fire ninja retorted.

"Yeah, don't compare our friend to your evil self," The earth ninja warned.

"Oh you think I'm evil," Lloyd said.

 _Shut up, me! You can't go around saying stuff like that!_ Lloyd -1 told his copy through a mind link they shared.

 _I'm only stalling. Besides, you need these guys on your side for later. Something big is coming, I can feel it._ Lloyd -2 replied.

"Yeah, we do," The water said, "Because you are."

"Think of how many people your father has hurt to try and conquer Ninjago and you do nothing about it. Think of the people he oppressed into working for him." The earth ninja said, "Garmadon seems like the type of person who would love his son so why can't you tell him to stop. Just being silent is evil, you know."

"You're supposed to be ninjas yet you know nothing about the background of your enemy except that he has a son," Lloyd told them.

"What else is there to know?" The ice ninja asked.

"That he's not evil on purpose," Lloyd replied, "If he were, Ninjago would've ended a long time ago."

"Hey, guys."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, guys,"

"Green!" The five of them said turning to their teammate.

"You call yourselves based on your colors?" Lloyd asked, "That's just sad."

"We prefer keeping our identity secret." The fire ninja said.

"Whatever," Lloyd said, "Inviting another teammate for help isn't going to aid you. Like I said earlier, leave me alone."

"Don't you get it?" The ice ninja said, "We need you. Garmadon's going to keep attacking and you are the only leverage we have. If you truly weren't evil, you'd come with us."

"That," Lloyd thought out loud, "Actually sounds convincing. Way better than we're planning on kidnapping you."

"Enough chatting," The lightning ninja said, "Are you coming, or do we have to force you ourselves?"

"I'm sorry," Lloyd said, "But I can't come. Your plan isn't going to work. The minute my father starts looking for me, he'll lose his head and his self-control. Ninjago would end up in shreds as he tries to find me. If he founds out I let myself get kidnapped, well, let's hope it never comes to that."

"The plan will work because Garmadon won't attack unless he wants his son back." The water ninja said.

"No, he wouldn't, because he knows his son would only come with you if it were willingly which would basically fuel his rage."

 _You can stop talking now,_ Lloyd -1 told his other.

 _Like I said before, Lloyd, something big is coming and you need these guys on our side._ Lloyd -2 replied.

"Just come with us, Lloyd," The earth ninja, "No reason to fight over this."

"As I said before, I can't come," Lloyd looked towards the direction of the chemistry lab spotting an open window. Fortunately, the door was unlocked.

 _Alright, me, come at me. Since we can't switch in front of them, I may as well return back. They'll just think I disappeared._ Lloyd -2 said to Lloyd -1. Lloyd -2 turned his attention to the chemistry lab and began to make a move for it.

"Quickly, Green, before he escapes," The fire ninja said. The green ninja was the closest to Lloyd so he charged after him. The others followed suit but the green ninja got there first. It started with a fight between Lloyd and the rest of the ninja.

 _So what's the plan?_ The original Lloyd asked.

_We take these guys out. You do yours secretly and I'll do mine openly. Since they'll be taken out we don't have to switch and I could just go. But, if they don't go out so easily, you pretend to come at me and I'll disappear since we need to be at close range contact. Understood?_

_I'm you, so duh I understand._ Lloyd -1 said to Lloyd -2.

The fire ninja leaped into action aiming to catch Lloyd with a net. He threw the net at Lloyd but Lloyd pulled the earth ninja in front of the net and moved to the side, causing the earth ninja to fall prey to the fire ninja. The lightning ninja seeing this, went for Lloyd hoping to get him with his nunchucks. Lloyd wasn't falling for the same trick twice and signaled his other to bump into the lightning ninja from behind.

Lloyd -1 did as asked and bumped the lightning ninja from behind making it look accidental. The lightning ninja missed and tied himself up with his nunchucks by accident and fell to the floor. The water ninja went for Lloyd followed by the ice ninja. Then two whispered using the comms to pick an attack strategy from their training. The green ninja (Lloyd -1) overheard from the comms and warned his copy.

 _It's a jump and attack move that basically involves one person jumping at you and the other attacks while you're distracted by the person jumping._ Lloyd -1 said.

 _Okay, how do I avoid it?_ Lloyd -2 asked.

 _Your best bet is to dodge both attacks very carefully._ Lloyd -1 responded.

The water ninja used the lockers to gain some height and jumped from there, aiming herself and her weapon at Lloyd. Lloyd moved back in an attempt to dodge her making sure to watch out for the ice ninja coming at him from his left. The ice ninja brought out his shurikens and threw them at Lloyd. Lloyd narrowly missed them and went through the door of the chemistry lab. The green ninja, the water ninja, and the ice ninja went after him. The fire ninja removed the net from the earth ninja and helped unchain the lightning ninja. From there, the three ran in Lloyd's direction trying to catch up to the other ninja.

The seven ended up on the roof of the school building six to one.

 _This is taking longer than anticipated,_ Lloyd -1 told his copy.

 _I know that, obviously. How about this- You and your team chase me to the edge of that building. I jump off and- no wait that won't work._ Lloyd -2 said.

 _Or maybe it will._ Lloyd -1 suggested, _All I have to do is act like I'm trying to catch you and when you jump I reach, hold your hand, and then you disappear. Of course, no one will notice us touching hands or see you disappear._

 _That just might work,_ Lloyd -2 told the original, _but we have to hurry, unlike you, I won't last long if I keep running. It's a serious disadvantage of being a clone._

The green ninja increased his speed passing the others just as Lloyd rushed towards the edge of the building. The rest of the ninja realized Lloyd was planning to jump so they ran faster.

 _Are you ready?_ Lloyd -2 asked.

 _Yeah, to finally end this night._ Lloyd -1 responded.

Lloyd jumped off the roof once at the edge but the green ninja dived ahead reaching to grab onto Lloyd's arm. The two touched and Lloyd's counterpart (the copy) disappeared. The ninja came to the edge hoping that the green ninja had Lloyd but instead the green ninja looked up at them and shook his head.

"That was one waste of a night," The lightning ninja said.

"No kidding," The earth ninja said, "We failed our mission and we have no way of getting through to Garmadon's head."

"What was Garmadon doing in the school anyway that he had to trash one of the buildings?" The Green Ninja asked pretending not to know anything.

"He was looking for his son," The fire ninja retorted, "Those devils cost the school a lot and not just financially."

"I have a way we can catch Lloyd but I am not sure you all will approve of it," The ice ninja said.

"Well, White, spill!" The water ninja said.

"All of us except Green attend the same school. If there was a way we could function as ninjas even when we are living our normal lives, we could catch him."

"What are you saying, White?" The green ninja asked.

"I have figured a part of how Lloyd moves around the school but I have no clue how else, although I do suspect there could be other ways. The main point is, our best chance of fighting Lord Garmadon is using his son as a sort of leverage to bargain for Ninjago's peace. But how are we going to get his son if he can so easily-"

"Kick our ninja butts?" The lightning ninja said cutting the ice ninja's sentence short. Everyone rolled their eyes at his statement.

"Not how I'd put it," The ice ninja said, "But precisely. If there was a way we could be ninjas even while in our normal lives, we could cooperate and get Lloyd."

"So what you're saying," The fire ninja said, "Is that we should reveal our identities so it will be easier for us to gang up on the brat?"

"Exactly!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Exactly!"

This was the ice ninja's reply only a few hours before and the rest of the ninjas told him they needed time to think about it. Lloyd, on the other hand, already made his choice not to reveal his identity to the ninjas. He hadn't yet told the rest of his teammates that that was his answer since he still needed a believable excuse as to why he wouldn't.

Lloyd didn't have time to think anyway since the school was starting in two hours and he needed to get a few things ready. Firstly, he called Skylor and told her everything that happened. She knew he was the green ninja so she wasn't in any way surprised.

"So the ice ninja suggested that you and your ninja friends give up your secret identities but only between yourselves so they can use his method to figure out where you are and how to get you?" Skylor asked.

"Yes," Lloyd responded over the phone. He was in one of the passageways and was putting a few books in his bag.

"And we can't let them know that the green ninja is you because it's you they're after," Skylor said.

"Yes, again," Lloyd said trying to conceal his frustration. Skylor noticed this of course thought about calling him on it.

"Why do you sound so frustrated?" Skylor asked. 

"Well," Lloyd said trying to put himself at ease, "Ever since the students first sighted me a few days ago, the drama and all the other stuff that comes with it that I had been carefully avoiding for months just flooded back into my life in only a day."

"Today," Lloyd continued, "I have to do what I did last year at the Winter formal so I can continue to avoid the problems. And that's not even the most frustrating part."

"There's more?"

"Skylor, you've known me for years. There's obviously more."

"I was just being sarcastic," Skylor said laughing to herself. "Alright, what could be more frustrating than having to use all your strength and power to wipe the school's memory clean just so you can enjoy life in solitude?"

"Firstly, I'm only removing a part of their memory. If I could, I'd erase myself as Garmadon's son from the minds of everyone in Ninjago City but I'd need a lot more power for that." Lloyd corrected. "But the people I really wish I could erase their minds are the ninjas."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Lloyd said as he zipped up his bag. "All of them seem to have a burning hatred towards me for some reason and I mean Lloyd me not ninja me. It's more obvious in Red and Water. Blue and Black don't seem to hate me as much but they still dislike me and White keeps his emotions to himself."

"Well, I'm guessing you didn't just call cause you needed someone to talk to," Skylor said.

"You're right, you're right, I'm getting distracted." Lloyd reminded himself, "I actually need an update on today. Kai, or was it Morro? Not sure who it was anymore, but someone said something about there being something going on today."

"You don't remember?" Skylor asked worriedly.

"That's not the point, right now," Lloyd said, "Is anything coming up today that I should be aware of?"

"Well," Skylor thought aloud, "The only thing I know is that the school's holding another private meeting today because of your father's terrible parking skills."

Lloyd sighed as he walked out of one of the passageway doors. Skylor heard it and sighed too.

"Don't worry about Garmadon, Lloyd," Skylor told him, "Someday, you and the ninjas will beat him and all this bullying will end."

"Thanks, Sky," Lloyd said, "It's almost time I hang up. I need your help with something before I have to wipe their memories."

"I'm listening."

~X~x~X~x~X~

Lloyd walked back to the locker room he was trapped in earlier and cleaned up the mess left behind by the ninja. He carefully hid his bag in the vents and put himself back inside the locker, Kai, Morro, and the rest of their group stashed him inside. He was going to have to wait till he was in the presence of all the sophomores since currently only they knew about his being in school.

~X~x~X~x~X~

Skylor got off the phone with Lloyd and got up from her lying position on the bed. She got herself ready for school and hurried out of her home with a sandwich in her hand, her bag on her shoulder, and a flask filled with hot coffee. She got to school an hour early and headed straight for the teachers' lounge. Very few teachers were there and Skylor chose to cloak herself using a device her father got made for her.

She snuck into the back where shelves were put to hold different student file records. Skylor picked out a few specific ones and made her way to the exit. Once outside the lounge, she made her way to the Janitor's closet and pushed aside the shelf which hid a door that not even the Janitor knew about. The door was locked just as Lloyd had left it but there was a small slit carved at the foot of the door with a note stuck there.

 _Put it in through there_.

Skylor scrunched up the note once she finished reading it and put it in her bag. She took out the files she took from the teachers' lounge and put them through the slit unto the floor on the other side of the door.

"I hope you can do this, Lloyd," Skylor whispered to herself as she pushed the shelf back.

~X~x~X~x~X~

"What's going on?" Zane asked as he walked into the school's gym. The teachers had left for their meeting a while before and an alert from the students' private blog was sent to all sophomores telling them that Lloyd Garmadon was caught. Zane came late, a choice the was made for him because he was delayed by a certain set of students.

Zane stared with his mouth dropped at the scene in front of him. Dark purple fog filled everywhere covering up most of Zane's view. He was still able to see and saw that everyone in the gym was stuck in a spot. No movement whatsoever.

He saw Jay and Cole but they also looked like they were stuck in time. He looked for his friends from the shed but they were stuck in a running position as though they were running from something dangerous. Zane grew curious and decided on searching for where the fog was coming from.

He was nearing the heart of the gym when he saw Kai and Nya and some other of their friends stuck in place. Their eyes gave off a hint of their fear that they had before they were frozen in place. Zane noticed a figure walking around and followed making sure to catch up to whoever it was.

"Lloyd?!" Zane gasped.

Lloyd turned to Zane but when Zane saw him he wasn't sure he was talking to Lloyd anymore. Lloyd's skin was pale to the point he looked monochrome. His hair looked faded and his eyes looked dead as though he had lost his soul. Zane moved back at the sight of Lloyd making sure to keep a clear distance.

"What's going on?" Zane asked still keeping his distance.

"I should be asking you that question," Lloyd stated with no emotion in his voice. "Why aren't you frozen like the others?"

"I- I just got here."

"I see," Lloyd said, "I guess I still have a bit left over to deal with you."

"Deal with me?" Zane asked. He got in a fighting position in case Lloyd wanted to attack him.

Lloyd sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to explain it to you."

"Thing is," Lloyd continued, "A bunch of people spotted me in the hallways a few days back, or was it a week? I can't remember well. Either way, I became the center of attention and not just to the students of this school but also to those _pesky_ ninjas."

Lloyd spoke with irritation in his voice as he mentioned the ninjas. He almost sounded like his father but younger, much younger.

"What did you do to everyone?"

"I stopped them in time with the help of infused dark matter. I need to wipe the last few days from their memory else I'm never going to enjoy my peace and quiet in this school. You understand, right Zane?"

"No," Zane stated. "Lloyd, this is wrong. Can't you see it? You're wiping memories from innocent people just so you can enjoy your life at school!"

"You make me sound like I'm being selfish," Lloyd said between gritted teeth, "I am _**not**_ being selfish. Since the day my father opened that big mouth of his and told everyone I was his son, I have **_never_** **_ever_** thought about 'enjoying my life'. Every day is survival for me. I have to wake up early every day so I can get to school early enough to avoid stupid news reporters, annoying kindergarteners who just _love_ pranking me with rotten eggs, my dad who thinks giving me a ride to school will be better for me and the stupid people from my stupid neighborhood who think calling me stupid names and stupidly antagonizing me will make me disappear from their lives!"

Lloyd's voice was rising with anger and Zane was noticing this. Lloyd's skin was slowly resuming its natural color and so was his hair and his eyes.

"The only thing I'm doing right now is getting rid of soon to be problems. It's not like I took over the people of this messed up city or mind-controlled the people of Ninjago to do my bidding."

"It's still wrong, no matter how low the offense is," Zane told Lloyd.

"How is what I'm doing wrong?! No one is going to die! I am only removing a very small part of their memory so they never know I still attend this school!"

Zane noticed Lloyd's emotions twitch back and forth from anger to frustration almost as if he was fighting himself.

"And what if something important happened to some people during the time you wish to erase from their memory? You're just going to let them forget?!"

"That's a small price to pay to relieve me of part of my suffering," Lloyd responded coldly. His skin turned paler and a dark purple fog was coming out of his hand. "You also have to pay that price, Zane. You know more than you're letting on, not to mention feeding the information to the dogs that try so hard to sniff me out and bite me till I'm dead."

"You're not wiping my memory."

"We'll see about that."


	12. Chapter 12

"We'll see about that."

~X~x~X~x~X~

 _In... out. In... out. In... out._

The heavy breathing continued down an alley, the echoes making it sound louder as it got deeper into the alley. A metal door stood there, its height and design making wanderers fear the people who live behind the door. A soft knock on the door and it opened with a long creek. Behind the door looked like a simple neighborhood by day but by night, it looked like havoc that not even adults would manage stepping out the front door to see.

"Mom, I'm home," Called the exhausted voice of Lloyd. He closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it, and walked up the stairs to the next floor of his mom's apartment where his bedroom was.

"Finally, son! Where have you been?" His mom called from the kitchen. "You didn't even show up last night. The least you could have done was text me you weren't going to be home."

"Sorry mom," Lloyd apologized. "Uh, can we talk about this tomorrow? Scratch that, later today when I'm all done resting?"

"You're skipping school? Okay, Lloyd what's going on?" His mom said leaving the kitchen and walking towards the staircase.

"Nothing, I just-"

"You did it again, didn't you?" His mom said in a soft voice, walking over to where he was. Lloyd sighed knowing he couldn't hide anything from his mother.

"You know you can't always wipe people's memories when things don't go well for you, right son?"

"I know, I know but this time I just had to."

"I understand, Lloyd, but next time, come to me, okay?" She told him.

"Sure thing, mom."

"Good. And maybe you can talk to uncle Wu too. I got a message saying he'll be back by next week or so."

"Really!" Lloyd's eyes lit like he'd just been handed a lifetime supply of good ol' candy.

"Mmhmm, now get some rest, I'll bring up dinner, er- I mean breakfast."

~X~x~X~x~X~

Sometime the next week...

"Don't forget to multiply the square root of the inverse of four by the result of your addition between the given integers."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Julien, is something wrong?" The math teacher, Mrs. Jeremiah asked.

"No, not at all, I just-" Zane replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Were we supposed to be doing something?"

"Yes," The teacher said, "We're supposed to be doing math which I don't see you doing Mr. Julien."

"No, I can see we're doing math but we were supposed to be doing something else," Zane said feeling very confused. "I can't seem to remember what it was but I'm definitely sure we were supposed to be doing something else- besides math."

"Well, I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Julien," Mrs. Jeremiah said, "Please focus on the math equation on the board like every other student is doing."

"Yes, Mrs."

~X~x~X~x~X~

Kai and Nya walked down the hallways of the school towards their study period. The two stopped at their lockers which stood side by side to each other to get some of their books to take to the library.

"And that's why I'm the charmer in the family," Kai says concluding his point. Nya shook her head at his statement and opened her locker. A blue glasses case fell out and landed on the floor.

"Who owns this?" Nya asked, picking it up.

"Maybe there's a name inside or something?" Kai wondered, taking it from Nya and examining it.

"Open it then," Nya told her brother. Kai opened up the case and took out a pair of dark-framed glasses that were brand new looking.

"Nice," Kai thought aloud to himself. He opened it up and put on the glasses.

"What are you doing?" Nya asked, "Those things could be medicated!"

"Actually, I don't think this thing is a regular pair of glasses, Nya."

"How so?" She asked taking the glasses off of Kai's eyes and putting it on hers. "Hmm, feels like some sort of spy tech from the movies."

"I know right?! When I put it on, I could see the texts from people's phones, what sort of music they were listening to, and a bunch of other stuff too."

"I can see that too. Feels like I'm in some sort of computer though." Nya said. "I wonder who owns this. And why was it in my locker?"

"Speaking of computers," Kai stated, "I think I know just the person we should see about this."

~X~x~X~x~X~

"I'm telling you, Cole," Jay said while they were in the boys' bathroom, "We were about to get back at Lloyd for all his father's crimes against us, and then whoosh! Purple smoke engulfs us all!!"

"And I'm telling you, Jay," Cole replied, "You're just dreaming. We haven't seen Lloyd in school since last year at the Winter Formal."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Jay exclaimed, "Lloyd was caught sometime last week by his locker by Kai and Nya and then the whole school found out, and then we emceed a hunt which everyone participated in to find Lloyd but, in the end, we couldn't find him. That was not until Zane, who also returned to school, figured out that Lloyd had been attending school since the Winter Formal but had just been invisible to us all. The two of us then told the rest of the Anti-Lloyd Anti-Garmadon Group **(ALAGG)** about it and we finally caught Lloyd but then when we tried to do what we planned to do at the school gym and we got purple-fogged."

"Everything you just said doesn't make sense," Cole said sighing. "Look, I get you've been having a hard time since you met your biological father but you don't need to make up stories about us capturing Lloyd just so you don't think about what's really bothering you out. We're best friends. You can always talk to me about these things."

"That's not the issue, Cole!" Jay facepalmed, "Everything I said really did happen! And besides, if you can't remember all this then why can you remember me telling you about my dad appearing after all these years."

"Because that actually happened, Jay. Lloyd's gone and we should be happy this way."

"But what happened after I told you?"

"Red called us and told us it was time for the mission. We went in the middle of the night to do something in the school, I think," Cole said tapping his chin.

"Yes, but what were we doing there?"

"We wanted to get something," Cole said trying to remember. The two left the bathroom and began walking down the hall to their study period. "Something that we could use against Garmadon!"

"Which was?" Jay said hoping Cole would remember.

"I, I don't remember," Cole said confused. "It was important definitely. So important that White suggested we reveal our identities. But then, how could I have forgotten it if it was so important?"

"See my point?! That purple fog must have done something to our brains!"

"Well, maybe I know someone who could help us understand what's going on," Cole suggested.

"Is that someone a person who you'd never expect to forget? Someone without a normal brain?"

"Actually, yes, Jay," Cole affirmed, "But to be more accurate, Zane. His memory can't be wiped unless you stole a part of his CPU and I'm pretty sure Zane would have noticed it."

"To Zane then! He's probably having study period too."

"Onward."

~X~x~X~x~X~


	13. Chapter 13

Zane hurried out from his class the minute the bell rang and went straight to the bathroom. He turned off his hologram which revealed he was a robot and splashed some water on his face hoping his body would react like a human's and wake him up from whatever nightmare he was put in. It didn't work.

"What's going on with me?" Zane worried aloud. "Why do I have this incessant feeling that I'm supposed to be remembering something?"

He heard the bathroom door open and he quickly wiped his face of the water and put on his human hologram so he could blend in.

"I am telling you, Cole, for the last time, I do not have father issues!"

"Jay, calm down."

"Cole! Jay!" Zane said happily. "It is so good to see a familiar face!"

"Nice to see you too, Zane," Cole said.

"I bet you know something weird is going on in this place, don't you?" Jay asked.

"Well, I do feel like I'm forgetting a few things," Zane replied.

Jay gasped. He rubbed his eyes and his ears and looked at Zane with a perplexed expression.

"And you said he was the right person to see," Jay said to Cole with a down expression.

"He still is, Jay," Cole told him, "Jay said Lloyd's been back in school for a while but somehow everyone besides Jay forgot that."

"Lloyd!" Zane gasped. "Wait, who's Lloyd?"

Jay facepalmed.

"He's the guy you brought during the hunt to some secret place for people who were affected by the ALAGG group," Jay explained.

"And how would you know that, exactly?" Cole asked.

"Because we were there, but only because Zane was organizing and we didn't want to join in the hunt for Lloyd."

"We were hunting Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"Why?" Zane asked.

"Because we could finally get back at him for all his father did."

"Isn't it wrong to blame the sins of the father on the child?" Zane asked.

"No," Jay corrected, "Not if it turns out he's a demon just like his father."

"Lloyd is a demon?" Cole asked, "Wow, I did not see that coming."

"You were there, you guys," Jay told them, "Except this time as... ninjas."

Jay whispered the last part in case anyone was in the bathroom stall.

"Remember how Garmadon did another one of his checks?"

"Checks?" Zane asked.

"Oh, you hadn't resumed then, Zane," Jay told him, "Garmadon's check is when he attacks Ninjago but sends about four people from his shark army to the school in search for his son, Lloyd. He did one like two weeks back but he came himself and Lloyd actually showed himself this time. And then we eavesdropped, as the ninjas, into their private conversation and when it ended we went after Lloyd."

"I remember that," Cole said, "But we weren't fighting Lloyd. It was someone but I can't remember who it was."

"Do you remember why we fought?" Jay asked.

"Because he had something of ours, I think?" Cole answered.

"It was Greenie! We were fighting for Greenie!"

"Who's Greenie?" Cole and Zane asked in unison.

~X~x~X~x~X~

Kai and Nya walked into the library hoping to spot Zane. They noticed him walk in with Cole behind listening to music on his headphones and Jay who looked upset.

"Psst, Zane," Kai called out in the quietest way he could. Zane heard him and turned to where Kai stood. He motioned to Jay and Cole to follow him and the three went to where Kai sat.

"What's up with Jay?" Nya asked.

"Nothing," Jay answered glumly, "Just that everyone's forgotten the Green Ninja."

"The Green who?" Kai asked.

Jay sighed and sat at one of the tables next to them. The four gave each other a confused look.

"I know there's fire, earth, water, ice, and lightning," Zane spoke up, "But what on earth is 'green'?"

"Maybe it's a new ninja and he's the master of plants?" Nya wondered, "Jay, what do you mean by the Green Ninja?"

"Nothing, Nya," Jay replied, "Just forget it."

Jay's eyes brightened for a moment and a smile came to his face.

"That's it!" Jay said a bit too loudly and earning some 'shh' from people in the library. "Sorry."

"Why you suddenly so excited?" Cole asked.

"Because Zane's memory can't be wiped without his systems detecting it," Jay whispered excitedly. "Therefore, he should have some sort of robotic feeling in his robotic gut telling him something is wrong."

"I do feel like something's wrong with me," Zane stated, "But Kai called me over and he seems like he has something important to tell me."

"Right," Kai said remembering, "I and Nya found this in Nya's locker."

Kai handed the glasses case over to Zane who took it and examined it carefully.

"Open it," Nya told Zane.

Zane opened it up and brought out the glasses inside. He put it on and figured out what Kai and Nya's worried faces were for.

"This is mine," Zane said, "And I remember creating it but I don't remember why."

"I remember that!" Jay said.

"Me too!" Cole said, "And I remember exactly what it was for!"

"What was it for?" Zane asked.

"To find Lloyd," A monotonous voice answered.

"Morro!" Kai gasped, "What did I say about scaring us like that?!"

"My apologies, " Morro said.

"Didn't Lloyd leave the school during Winter Formal?" Nya asked.

"My thoughts exactly!" Kai said.

"SHH!!!" It was the librarian and he wasn't too happy about all the noise. He pointed outside the library, signaling for them to leave. All of them, including Morro, walked outside the library and decided on going over to the school courtyard.

The six walked to the courtyard each thinking in their own head and trying to solve the mystery Jay put in front of them.

"Okay, Jay," Kai spoke up once they were all seated, "Tell us all you know from the beginning."

"Well," Jay said, "For one, there is such a thing as the Green Ninja. He's the one prophesied to defeat Garmadon once and for all but he hasn't reached that level yet."

"And how would you know that?" Nya asked, "You're not a ninja."

"No, uh, I'm not," Jay said hesitating, "I, uh, heard it from, uh, the news. Yeah, the news."

"Nice one," Cole said sarcastically. Jay looked away from Cole hiding his face.

"So, you're saying there's a sixth ninja," Morro said, "But no one remembers this because?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Jay said, "He actually only started working with the ninjas about two weeks before Christmas."

"Christmas?" Zane asked, "I think I'm seeing a pattern here."

"What is it?" Nya asked.

"Well, Jay said the last time everyone in this school ever saw Lloyd was the Winter Formal," Zane stated, "Then he said someone called the Green Ninja was first heard of weeks just before Christmas. Plus, earlier when we were in the bathroom, Jay said we were all about to "execute Lloyd" last week when a purple fog came and that was it."

"Are you trying to say Lloyd has some sort of dark power that allows him to wipe the memories of people," Morro asked, "And then he wiped memories of himself from all the students in the school's minds and in addition wiped the memories of some Green Ninja from the students' minds too?"

"I don't think that he wiped the entire school's mind," Kai suggested, "Probably just the students in our grade because if we really did get Lloyd I'm sure we wouldn't want other classes involved."

"True." Nya agreed.

"And, just so you know," Cole said, "A lot of students were complaining about not remembering how they got to the sixth period."

It was silent for a moment. That is until Nya spoke.

"Wait, how did Morro know about Lloyd when we didn't?"

All eyes turned to face Morro.

"I only remember bits and pieces of the stuff that happened," He answered, "Things like the school blog, the hunt, the-"

"Hold. Your. Horses." Jay said. "The school blog! It has everything documented down, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, he's right," Cole said enthusiastically. All of them pulled out their phones and began to open the school blog.

They gasped at the sight in their phones not knowing what to say.

"The school blog," Nya said with dread in her voice, "It's been taken down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back again with chapter 13 and 14! Sorry for the slow updates. I've just been occupied a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Lloyd woke up on his bed in a cold sweat. His t-shirt was soaked and his hair was mucky from the sweat. His breathing was heavy and his head in pain. He took in his surroundings trying to ignore the nightmare he'd just woke up from and remember where he was.

_WEEKLY STUNT: HUNT DOWN LLOYD GARMADON.  
_

"Huh?" Lloyd scratched his head a bit feeling very confused.

_"Stacy get back! That's Lloyd Garmadon!"_

"Stacy?" Lloyd asked really confused "Who's Stacy? And Lloyd. That sounds weirdly familiar."

_"Remember me?"_

"Zane?" Lloyd asked.

_"The name's Akita."_

"Ugh, my head," Lloyd groaned, "What's going on? Who's Stacy? Who's Akita? And why does the name Lloyd sound very familiar?!"

_"Why don't you just jump off a cliff or something?"_

Lloyd groaned even more. "What is going on?!"

_"I haven't seen you in a long time, La-Loyd."_

"My name is not La-Loyd! For the last time!" Lloyd shook out of it, "Wait, if I'm not La-Loyd, then who am I?"

_"Just leave me alone, dad."_

"Dad? Is he the one who thinks I'm La-Loyd?"

A knock was heard on the door before it was opened. It was Misako, commonly known as Koko. Being Lloyd's mother she thought she should check on him. She didn't think Lloyd would be awake but there he was on his bed, wide awake.

"You're my mom, right?"

"Of course, I am," Koko answered concernedly, "What's wrong with you, son?"

"Nothing," Lloyd answered partially in thought, "Is my name La-Loyd? I keep remembering it and I don't think I like it."

"Well, you don't normally," Koko answered, "Lloyd, why are you asking me about your name? You haven't forgotten anything, have you?"

"Oh, so I'm Lloyd," Lloyd told himself, "And you're my mother. So who's my father?"

"Lloyd, you're not kidding around, are you?" Koko asked panicked.

"No, I'm not," Lloyd replied, "The last thing I can remember is Zane coming back to school."

"Didn't you say that was about two weeks ago?"

"I did," Lloyd answered, "But I don't remember saying so."

~X~x~X~x~X~

"How could this happen?!" Jay said hitting his fists against a wall.

"It's almost as if whoever did this didn't want any trace of Lloyd in anyone's memory." Zane suggested, "But why exclude the Green Ninja from the picture?"

"And what did we use these glasses for?" Nyas asked.

"We used it to see Lloyd," Jay answered, "He had some sort of invisible barrier around him and we couldn't see him as long as he was in that barrier. So Zane used his internal 3-d printer to make contact lenses for me and Cole. Kai and Nya got the glasses after Zane got _interrogated_ by Morro."

"Why did you say 'interrogated' like that?" Cole asked.

"Because it was a sort of bad cop-bad cop situation. Morro and Ronin interrogated Zane together. They threatened that they'd do what they did to him last year if he didn't tell them how he found Lloyd."

"What did Morro do to Zane last year?" Kai asked.

"He took out Zane's hard drive and register and threatened to damage the two. No one knows how he did it, but he just pulled it out of Zane and almost destroyed it that day."

"What do those parts of Zane do again? Kai asked.

"The hard drive Morro took had Zane's artificial consciousness stored inside. The register is where all of Zane's memory is kept." Cole answered.

"Okay, enough digressing." Morro said changing the subject, "The school blog site was created a long time ago meaning it is currently accessible by every student in the school. Right? Now, Kai suggested that only our grade was affected by the memory loss thing meaning that the freshmen, the juniors, and the seniors must know about the hunt we had last week."

"Smart thinking," Nya said. "Then that just leaves with asking someone from one of the three grades Morro mentioned to tell us if Lloyd was around last week or not."

"But who?" Cole asked.

"I say we just call on any random freshman we see," Kai said resting by the wall.

"Or we could get Lloyd himself," Jay said with a smirk on his face.

~X~x~X~x~X~

The doorbell rang at Lloyd's front door. Lloyd had just finished eating breakfast at that moment with his mom watching him speculatively. Lloyd's uncle, Wu, wasn't expected till noon so Koko wondered who was at the door.

"Hello, who is it?" Koko asked as she opened the door. In front of her were six teenagers, each looking to be about Lloyd's age.

"Hi," Jay greeted, "We're friends of Lloyd's. We didn't see him at school today so we wondered what was going on. Is he not feeling well?"

"Oh, I didn't know Lloyd had friends," Koko said with a smile. Lloyd never liked discussing his social life with anyone unless it was with Skylor or Wu. "Lloyd's doing just fine. Come on in. A very close friend of his is already inside."

All six of them looked at each other with the same question in their mind. They stepped inside the house making sure to take their shoes off, a warning that was written in a kindergartner's handwriting on a sign hanging on the wall.

"Does Lloyd have a younger sibling?" Zane asked pointing at the sign.

"Not really," Koko answered leading them down a short hallway towards the inside of the house, "That was written by Lloyd when he was five. He was tired of having to clean up his uncle's dirty shoeprints that were all over the living room floor."

Koko laughed to herself a bit before opening up the door only to be greeted by a complaining seventeen-year-old.

"Mom! You left the toaster on!"

"Turn it off, Lloyd, we have guests."

"Come on, mom! We both know that's not true. Besides, you're closer to the toaster." He whined.

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd gave a long groan before they heard the sound of something being unplugged and then quick footsteps up a staircase.

"Is uncle Wu here? Skylor is so boring!"

"Am not!"

"Skylor?" The six of them whispered to each other.

"You two behave yourselves we have guests! Your friends from school came to check on you, Lloyd."

The house was silent for a moment. All that could be heard was the repeated ticking of the wall clock.

"Could you tell them to come up?" Lloyd said partially in thought.

Koko rolled her eyes at Lloyd's sudden change of behavior and muttered something about teenagers. She led the six to the staircase.

"Lloyd's room is right up the stairs. His name is written on the door. Oh, and when you see him, tell him to send his breakfast plate down."

"Isn't it past lunch?" Nya asked.

"Well, Lloyd sort of just woke up about an hour ago so for him it's breakfast."

The six walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Lloyd opened the door and gave them a short smile while his mother was still looking. Soon enough, all of them were in Lloyd's room and Lloyd shut the door.

"You're Kai, and you're Jay, and you're Cole, and you must be Zane, and you're Nya, right?" Lloyd asked as he pointed at each of them respectively.

"Yes, that's right," Zane answered. "But you missed out Morro."

"He didn't," A female voice from the top bunk of a bunk bed answered.

"Is that you, Skylor?" Kai asked.

"Yes," She said answered as she raised her head up from her lying position to look down at where they were.

"Why are you guys here?" Lloyd's expression turned serious as he folded his arms. "And why did you lie to my mom?"

"Why are we here?" Jay asked, "Why is Skylor here?"

"You didn't my question. Why should I answer yours?"

"Since when did you get so confident?" Kai asked taking a look around the room. It was a simple room, a regular desk, and chair, a bunk bed, and a few pictures placed down on the desk.

"This is how he always is," Morro said, staring sternly at Lloyd. "He puts on act for everyone in school so that he never shows off his dark side in public by accident."

"You talk too much, Em," Skylor scolded Morro.

"It's Morro," He groaned a bit, "I've warned you to stop calling me that."

"And we've warned you to stop putting my business in the streets," Lloyd said coldly, walking up towards Morro. "So it's either you keep that mouth of yours in check or end up losing it."

"What does he mean by 'losing it'?" Zane asked.

"It doesn't matter," Morro said, "Let's come back another time. Lloyd's not in his right self."

"Wait, do you know Lloyd personally, Morro?" Jay asked. "And you too, Skylor?"

"Later," The two said at the same time.

"I'm going to ask this question again," Lloyd said sternly. "Why are you at my house?"

"We came here to ask you some questions," Cole who hadn't spoken since, said.

Lloyd walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out some foldable chairs from there. He unfolded and adjusted them and then offered five of them a place to sit.

"Morro, you're sitting by me," Lloyd spoke as he sat down on his bed. "So what do you want to know?"

"Did you erase the minds of everyone in school?" Zane asked, "Please, do tell the truth. I have an inbuilt lie detector and I don't wish to set it off."

"No, I didn't erase the minds of anyone in school."

"Why did you ask us our names when we came into your room?" Nya asked.

"Almost a week ago, something happened to me and now I can barely remember my own identity."

"Did you or did you not get revealed by Kai the day you returned to school?"

"No."

"What happened to the Green Ninja?" Jay asked.

Everyone saw Lloyd freeze up at the question. He looked deep in thought, very deep in thought. His expression changed from serious to worry in only a matter of seconds and no one, not even Skylor knew why.

"Your current expression shows hesitation. Is something wrong?" Zane asked.

Lloyd stood up, beads of sweat starting to form on his face. He opened his desk drawers, frantically searching for something. He pulled out a paper and examined its contents. Skylor became concerned. It was just as Lloyd had feared.

"The Green Ninja... is gone."


End file.
